I'll see you next summer
by did someone say percabeth
Summary: The summer of the titans curse has come to an end and Percy is going to Manhattan while Annabeth has decided to give her dad a second chance and is heading back to San Francisco. While there spending the year apart, will they discover that they really do have feelings for each other and will they see each other again before summer starts again. This is my first fanfic by the way!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I am still trying to figure out. And of course it shall be about percabeth! If you have any tips for me please tell me in the reviews! **

**Annabeth's **** POV**

The leaves on the trees around me have started to turn orange as summer comes to an end. I swing my bag off my shoulder as I continue to wait for Percy. I begin to tap my foot impatiently. "What is taking him so long?"

Leaning my back against Thalia's tree I turn my head to see my Dad, Helen, Bobby and Mathew waiting at the bottom of half blood hill. I watch as Helen raise her pointer finger, signaling I had one more minute before they drove back to the airport.

Sure it was great that they flew all the way to New York just to pick me up from camp, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Percy for the year. Just as Helen grabbed Bobby and Mathew's hand and turned towards the car, Percy came running over the hill.

I laughed as Percy did a weird kind of run trying not drop any clothes out of his overflowing-unzipped-bag. "Typical seaweed brain," I muttered as Percy came to stop in front of me. " What took you so long," I complained bracing myself for some stupid answer. "Stoll's." he replied. "oh," was all I managed to say.

"I'll miss you this year wise girl," Percy said blushing as soon as the words left his mouth. "I mean like, uh… whose going to do my homework?" He said trying to cover up. "I guess I'll see you next summer?" I questioned looking into his sea-green eyes. "Yeah, I guess," Percy replied looking a bit disheartened.

He held out his hand awkwardly expecting me to shake it but instead I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Don't let the monsters get to you," I whispered finally pulling away from the hug. And, without looking back I walked down the hill to were my Dad, step-mum and step brothers were waiting.

We all piled in to my Dad's new car as Percy destroyed his old one just days ago. "Annie's got a boyfriend, Annie's got a boyfriend," Bobby and Mathew chanted as I gave them my best death glare. But still what they said stayed in the back of my mind the whole way back to San Francisco.

**Percy's POV**

I watched as Annabeth walked/stumbled down the hill her blonde princess curls blowing behind her in the wind. When she reached the bottom of the hill her and her family piled into their new car because I, ah, sort of destroyed their other car… I heard Bobby and Mathew singing something but I only caught one word, Annie. She gave them her signature death glare, and I had finally found a nickname that would annoy her. Annie.

Yeah, yeah I know, six year olds came up with a better nickname than I had but hay, if it annoys her as much as seaweed brain annoys me it works, right? I was considering other nicknames that could be offensive as my mum and Paul, her new boyfriend showed up.

Following Annabeth's lead I walk/stumble down the hill. When I reach the car I open the back seat door and throw my bag in jumping in after it. "Hey honey how was your summer?" mum asked me trying to start a conversation. "Horrible." I replied simply, resting my head against the window. "I don't really want to talk about it." I added seeing as mum would want to know **all **about it.

**I am a line breaker bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahah**

**Annabeth's POV**

We got home at 5:00pm which gave me time to get my outfit ready for my first day of school tomorrow. I couldn't wait! It was my first time at proper school since I was seven! (That's eight years for you who aren't good at math!) But the one thing that made me super excited was my best friend from when I was seven, Emma is going to the same school as me!

I grabbed some denim jeans, my light grey converse and a grey t-shirt that says: I'm not a nerd I'm just smarter than you. And yes, Thalia bought it for me as my 14th birthday present. I lay my clothes out on my bedroom floor and felt pretty pleased with myself so I ran downstairs to where Bobby and Mathew where playing with lego.

"Annie can you play with us?"pleaded Bobby. "No." I replied blankly "Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssse" begged Mathew. "Ugh fine but only for a little while. Two hours later I had successfully created, The Eiffel tower, the London clock tower and the empire state building each one being bigger than Bobby and Mathew.

"Kids dinner's ready!" Helen called from the dining room. Bobby and Mathew eagerly ran to the dining room me trailing behind. As soon as I sat down Helen asked me to go get Dad and tell him dinner was ready. I rolled my eyes and began to walk upstairs. I let my thoughts drift to Percy as I walked thinking about when I would get to see him in person again.

**A/N: okay so that was the end of my first chapter, I know it was pretty bad but I'm still getting used to writing in this format. Helpful criticism only in the reviews thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while it is summer holidays where I live and I have been really busy. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Try not to blow anything up, I said to myself for the thousandth time. I was starting at a new school this year. Again. Thanks to my stepdad Paul I had gotten into a normal high school with normal kids not like the previous schools I have been a student at.

I stepped out of Paul's car and swung my bag over my shoulder."I'll show you to the head teachers office," said Paul but I wasn't listening my thoughts had already drifted to Annabeth. Paul waved his hand in front of my face saying earth to Percy. He continued this for a few seconds before I realized he was talking to me. "Right what where you saying?" I asked Paul. "Follow me," he replied so I walked behind him through the gates of Goode high.

As soon as I walked in all eyes were on me. And I have to admit, it creeped me out. With just one glance I could tell what "group" everyone was part of. The "Popular" girls were staring at me probably deciding whether or not I was worth their time, the "Nerds" gosh Annabeth would kill me if she heard me using the word nerd… anyway I'm getting sidetracked, the well "school loving" I'll call them kids were glaring at me as it's obvious I dislike work, there were a few other groups to but the one that really stood out were the jocks who were all sneering at me obviously thinking of the best way to take me down, almost like Annabeth the first time I saw her consciously. There it is again, Annabeth. I really need to stop thinking about her.

Anyway, I had no hope of this year being a good one until I heard a confused voice from behind me. "Percy?" "Rachel!" I exclaimed while spinning around. " You didn't tell me you were coming to Goode!" she said with a smile while hugging me. "I didn't know I was," I replied hugging her back. "Ugh, I think I'll let rachel show you around from here," said Paul awkwardly walking away.

"I have so much to tell you," exclaimed Rachel grabbing my hand and dragging me through the crowd of confused people.

**I am a line breaker here me roooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar **

**Annabeth's POV**

I quickly pulled on my clothes that I had gotten ready last night bursting with excitement. I ran into my bathroom and brushed my teeth while tearing a hair brush through my curls. Bye Dad I yelled as I sprinted down stairs and ran out the door not even bothering to grab any breakfast.

Luckily, my new school was just around the corner so I didn't have to walk very far. I ran down the street and turned left and within seconds I was at the front gates. Taking a deep breath I walked through them wondering where to go. I decided that the entrance would be a safe guess so I walked through the big oak double doors. Thankfully, everyone one was too caught up in what they were doing to notice the new girl.

The head teachers office was just up ahead so I started weaving my way through the crowd of teenagers. When I reached the door, I knocked and heard a muffled "come in," so I slowly opened the door. In front of me was a girl with her back turned to me leaning over the head teachers desk. The girl had thin hair so blonde it almost looked white tumbling down her back. She was wearing a hot pink top on that only reached half way down her stomach and a ruffled pink skirt. Even Drew would throw-up at the overuse of the colour pink. "Anyways as I was saying the toilets need a makeup dispenser I mean honestly I have to re-apply makeup at least once a day and it is so heavy in my bag," continued the girl not even bothering to turn her head to look at me. "Charlotte, we will talk about this later," said the head teacher sternly "For now I have a new student to take care of which I think is a bit more important than a makeup dispenser so go get ready for class." And with that charlotte turned on her hot pink high-heeled shoe and stomped out of the room.

"Here is your locker number and combination and this is your time-table." The head teacher said handing me two separate sheets of paper. "To get to your locker you exit my room and turn right then you take the third left and then another right. Your locker is next to a girl named Emma Livesley. She will help you if you have any questions. Now of to your locker before your late for class." Continued the head teacher shooing me out the door.

Okay right, or was it left? Come on focus I said to myself concluding that I was indeed supposed to turn right. When I finally found my locker there was Emma my best friend from years ago. "Hay Emma, remember me?" I questioned causing her to turn around and face me."Annabeth?" she replied her voice almost a whisper. "It's really you!" she exclaimed as I came closer letting her notice my grey "unique" eyes.

**Line breaker because I-can't-be-bothered-writing-all-of-emma's-questions-about-where-annabeth-has-been **

"Hey would you mind reading me my time-table I'm dyslexic," I asked Emma. "Sure" she replied "Huh, no need to your in all of the same classes as me," she said and with that she grabbed my hand and ran through the halls although I'm pretty sure that running in side is against the rules.

When we reached the classroom I realized that my first class was English and on the black board up the front of the classroom was a note instructing us to sit girls next to a boy and vise-versa. So I sat across the aisle from Emma as we where two of the first people in the class. Finally all seats in the class were filled except one, which was next to me. Emma sat next to guy named Will who I vaguely remember from when I was six.

Soon the teacher, Mr. Carlson walked in and started talking about the beauty of words when he was interrupted by a guy, walking through the door muttering I'm sorry I'm late's here and there. "Take a seat beside the Annabelle…" "It's Annabeth," I corrected rolling my eyes, this guy would get along with Mr. D just fine. As the late guy took the seat next to me one thought entered my mind, Percy never told me he had a twin!

**YAY another chapter done! Sorry it took so long but I refused to write without wearing my CHB top on which I lost but I have it back now so all is goode. Hahaha get it goode… no okay well I'm starting a new school tomorrow so it might not update for a while bit thankyou to everyone for reading!**


End file.
